Naruto's Achievements
by travis52494
Summary: After a long and tiring fight between Naruto,s team and some dangerous ninjas from the Akatski they head back to the village to get some well needed rest, but what Naruto doesn,t expect is something he has wanted for a very long time... major lemon T


**Exhausted and beaten up from his last mission Naruto Uzumaki and his new team heads back to the hidden leaf to get some well needed **

**rest. The village is to far to travel in a days time so they make camp for now; all Naruto and his team can think about is how close to **

**death each of them were. Fighting the Akatsuki was the hardest thing any of them had faced; **_**there is only two Akatsuki left, Madara **_

_**Uchiha and Zetsu. Naruto is now at his seven tailed transformation just barely hanging on to consciousness. Neji is at his full powered **_

_**byakugan but he is fading fast at the battle at hand. Rock lee is holding back waiting for his opportunity to use his eight gates **_

_**hidden lotus on Zetsu. Kiba is now at his feral state along with Akamaru in his man beast clone jutsu fending off Zetsu with Lee. **_

_**Akamaru is seriously injured and almost out of the battle completely after Zetsu broke both of his arms "Akamaru are u OK!" said **_

_** falls to one knee trying to hold on but its no use he collapses on the ground. "It's OK buddy you did your best. Ahh there **_

_**is no beating this guy". Madara almost finishing Neji off with his heavy genjutsu tries to go in for the kill but Naruto just **_

_**barely got to Neji in time and fends off Madara. He saves Neji from madaras genjutsu but in doing so came with a huge sacrifice that **_

_**could turn the tide of the fight. Naruto had to use up all of his chakra for a single tail to break Madaras genjutsu. Naruto is now **_

_**realizing that he has to act fast or they may loose the fight; he charges in with his strongest attack yet... Naruto now in his six **_

_**tailed form and uses his newest jutsu he blasts Madara with a lightning fast chakra cannon shot from his mouth. Madara tries with **_

_**all of his strength to block this attack and just as he prevales neji uses his eight tri grams air palm making Madara losing control **_

_**over Naruto's chakra cannon and take the attack full on. relief runs through the air nothing remains of Madaras body but this **_

_**relief comes to a quick halt knowing Zetsu is still alive. now setting his sights on Zetsu Naruto charges for another chakra cannon **_

_**but seeing what this cannon did to Madara he wants no part of this cannon and tries to escape. this is Rock Lees' chance to use his **_

_**hidden lotus he charges him with success "HIDDEN LOTUS !" Zetsus body lays on the ground motionless. pooooof. "damn **_

_**substitution jutsu". not knowing were Zetsu is everyone is on high guard as neji uses his byakugan to check for a chakra signature. **_

_**no luck Zetsu has fled the battle. "aaaahh eahh this cant happen he needs to pay for what hes done" said Naruto. "no if we go **_

_**acting on instinct and charging affter him we might end up getting killed and apart of our mission is to bring everyone back **_

_**alive" says Neji. "your right Neji we need to get everybody back to the village they all look pretty beaten up"said Naruto.**_

**"lets all get as much rest as we can and we will leave for the village in the morning"Neji said. "splendid idea Neji you truly are a **

**genius " Lee says and naruto laughs a bit and also agrees. "ya Akamaru needs some rest right now hes pretty beat up". "then its **

**settled we leave for the village in the morning". as everybody settles down for the night Naruto is wide awake thinking and hopping **

**that he will find peace at mind so that he can sleep. his efforts come in vein as he can only think about one person that has **

**befriended him. Temari has known Naruto since the chunin exams even though they were enemies she always knew that he was a **

**strong ninja in fact she though he was very cute. she couldn't get why she thought this way about an enemy ninja but her feelings **

**were strong about him. but she had her mission and never showed her weakness for naruto at the time. later after Naruto defeated **

**Garra her feelings for him grew ten fold. she knew by doing this she had gotten her brother back and by both of them being **

**Jinchuurikis she knew Garra and Naruto's relationship would only grow in time. Tamari had spoken to Naruto shortly after thanking **

**him and apologizing explaining that she was only following orders. she told him that she wanted to make things right and show him **

**that she could be his friend instead of an enemy. she asked him on a date, a friendly date Naruto was very cautious due to the **

**battle that had just went on, but because of her relentless apologies he said yes. ever since they had been really good friends and **

**promised to always stay in touch. but Naruto can only think of her not as a friend but as an attractive girl that he cant get out of his **

**mind. he finally falls asleep jus barely getting Temari out of his mind enough to sleep, but it doesn't happen for long. there stands **

**Temari in her training uniform disappointing as Naruto is that her outfit isn't as revealing as he would like. then with no warning her **

**long and respectable outfit turns to a skimpy new more interesting uniform. as Naruto looks and scopes out her body from head to **

**toe he notices that not only is she beautiful but she is one of the sexiest women that he has ever seen and she is standing right **

**there in front of him. he looks at her hair that is no longer up but let down covering a small portion of her breasts which are a high C **

**low D cup. he looks lower noticing her sexy hips and very short skirt that only just shows the bottom fold of her ass. her eyes **

**make contact with his and she begins to walk closer to him. Naruto is frozen in shock and is trying to make sense of thing but falls **

**short; he has no idea whats going on. she reaches him and says do you like what you see? Naruto just barely able to say anything **

**mutters "ehhh y... ya you.. you look great". she leans closer to him an whispers in his ear... i want you right now and pushes him **

**back against a tree she leans in closer her lipps inches from his. still not sure what to do he closes his eyes and leans just a little bit **

**forward. "ahhh Naruto what are you doing ? get your damn hands off of me!" yells Neji. "ahhh im sorry i... i" "never mind we **

**need to hurry back to the village we all need some medical attention right away". "your right alright everyone time to pack up and **

**head out" said Naruto. as they left Naruto was getting excited to finally go back to the village. he was hopping to see Temari again, **

**he figured that maybe he could get her to go on another date with him. the whole way back to the village Naruto was thinking about **

**his dream he had. it was the first time he actually dreams about her and it was one of the best dreams he ever had. almost to the **

**village now and his anticipation is running high. he begins to think of what to say in case she is there waiting to great him from his **

**mission. not knowing what to say or do if he does see her he decides to play it by ear. they finally reach the village and what a **

**welcoming they receive the whole village was there waiting for them. the whole team was thrilled to be praised so highly for just this **

**one mission. everyone was happy but one person. Naruto did not see Temari there his hopes shot down disappointment running **

**through his head. the whole team headed to the hospital to get check out everybody needed immediate attention, everyone except **

**Naruto. his inner fox not letting wounds stay for long healing almost instantly scratches are all that remain on him. but he stays **

**there anyways just to be on the safe side. not his idea though he rather be out training right now trying to get stronger to maybe **

**one day Finnish off all of the Akatsuki once and for all. Naruto hears something outside that catches his attention, "its.. its Temari!, **

**whats she doing here?". she bust through the door Naruto "are you OK i came as soon as i heard that you returned to the **

**village"Temari said."yea im fine just a few scrapes and bruises... ill be OK"explained Naruto. "i was so worried i thought that **

**something horrible happened to you"said Temari. "really Temari im fine i should be released today actually"Naruto said. she was **

**thinking to herself now, she wants to ask him on another date knowing he wouldn't have the courage to do it himself. "so naruto how **

**would you like to go do something?". "that sounds great Temari i have thought a lot about you lately"Naruto says. how bout **

**Ichiraku Ramen?". "no i had something else in mind if that's OK with you". "uhh eh yea that's fine with me.. so what do you have **

**planned?". her intentions were a little strong and wants to start things off just a little slow until she knows he will go along with her **

**plan, "well how bout we go back to your place and grab a bite to eat and we can catch up" Naruto agrees and tells her he will meet **

**up with her around noon. later that day as Naruto's getting released to go home he thinks to his-self if he will actually try something **

**tonight. he knows what he wants from her and hopes she wants the same. he comes up with a plan to start things off a little slow and **

**see how it goes from there. he gets to his house and notices that's is just about noon knowing Temari will show up soon to eat. "ugh **

**this place is a mess i should have cleaned before leaving for my mission". he try's to pick up as much as he can until he hears a **

**knocking at the door. "Naruto its me" Temari said. "come in try to ignore the mess i haven't had time to pick up sense i got **

**home"explained Naruto. "oh that's perfectly fine" said Temari. "so what would you like to eat?"Naruto asks " oh anything is **

**fine"she says. Naruto escapes to the kitchen and starts cooking, he knows that everything will have to go perfectly if this is to work **

**right. he finishes cooking the food and preps his very powerful aphrodisiac hopping that this will sway her intentions from being his **

**friend to wanting to fuck his brains out. as he is doing this Temari is beginning to contemplate on how she will get naruto to make his **

**move on her maybe she will flirt with him. maybe she will rub his upper thy to give him a subtle hint to what she wants from **

** serves the food and watched with shifty eyes hopping she eats all of it. not knowing how long it would take to kick in he **

**thinks his plan is working as Temari begins to show more signs of affection towards compliments on how strong and how **

**good looking he has gotten since they had last met. she even goes as far as rubbing his upper thy and touching his already growing **

**cock. as this happens Naruto's eyes grow now knowing that he can try something with out getting slapped. he compliments back on **

**how sexy and great her body looks. Naruto cant help but look as she leans over the table letting him get a full view of her cleavage **

**making his mind run free with the idea that he will be getting laid tonight. Naruto moves closer to Temari and lays his hand on her **

**thy. he moves in to kiss her and rubs her thy at the same time. his lips finally hitting the target Naruto offers tongue and it is **

**accepted by Temari. his hand starts to head up as he slowly try's to get closer to pussy. as she is making out with Naruto now she**

**takes her hand and grabs his to pull it right on top of her pussy letting Naruto rub it through the thong that she is wearing for him **

**tonight. her rubs slow then picks up the passe feeling her tense up he knows he has hit the right spot and continues to rub right **

**there. Temari now feeling like she needs more to please her she grabs his hand and guides it under her thong. Naruto's finger now **

**soaked with her intoxicating sent and juices he begins to rub again probing at her hole. Temari going crazy now Naruto decides to **

**push one of his fingers in slow at first . he pulls it back out and pushes it back in harder with a lot more force. hearing her moans he **

**takes it as a sign to go faster with more enthusiasm. Naruto slows down a bit and her moans now come almost to a complete halt, he **

**then adds two more fingers to the picture and starting to finger fuck her hard with now three of his fingers. almost cumming to her **

**climax she yells "Naruto im going to cum, faster please, harder". Naruto complies with her demands he begins to increase his **

**thrusts and speed at the same time. with one loud moan she cums all over Naruto's sopping wet fingers, realizing what just happens **

**naruto begins to wonder if this will go any further than just this. then with out any delay Temari takes Naruto's hand and begins to **

**suck his fingers dry. Naruto's dick now rock hard with his imagination running wild she begins to push Naruto on the floor and undo **

**his pants. Naruto helping this process out just a little bit she grabs a hold of his now fully erect eight inch cock and starts to lick just **

**the tip. Naruto's face showing all signs of pleasure he starts moaning softly when she all of a sudden takes his whole dick in her **

**mouth. all eight inches in her mouth and throat now, instinctively Naruto putts his hand on the top of her head and pushes down even **

**further. as he releases her head she comes up for air but only for a short wile she goes right back to work taking his whole cock **

**into her mouth up and down. naruto cant take it much longer she is just to good at it he tells her im about to cum. she keeps going **

**down until she feel his dick contracting in her throat "ahheh im .. im cumming !" . she goes down one final time and holds it **

**there, one, two, three, four, five shots of hot cum shoot down Temari's throat swallowing every last little bit of Naruto's cum. Tamari **

**pulls up and looks Naruto in the eye and says "your not done yet your going to fuck me hard tonight". Naruto looking quite **

**enthused at the idea. she then strips off her clothes as Naruto does the same thing. she pulls Naruto on top of her and tells him **

**"fuck me Naruto... fuck me hard and fast". Naruto takes one of her legs and puts it on his shoulder so there is no interference. he **

**drives he cock deep inside her now soaking wet pussy as he is playing with her breasts. he looks at her as she moans with deep **

**long breaths in between. she looks at Naruto and says " I want you to fuck me in the ass... please fuck my ass". As Naruto's pulls **

**out she immediately turns over on her hands and knees as Naruto lines his cock up with her ass hole. he pushes the head of his cock to **

**her ass hole and just barely penetrates. he slowly pulls out then again puts it in and with one hard thrust he drives his 8 inch cock **

**deep inside her now throbbing ass. she screams load in pain but her pain soon turns into pleasure , pleasure she has never felt **

**before. she moans loader with choppy breaths as she begins to climax," Im cumming ! uhhhhh" Temari yells. Naruto drives it **

**even harder and faster as he begins to shoot his load deep into her ass. both at their peeks but Naruto doesn't stop he keeps his **

**passe hes fucking her hard and fast. she tells him to slow down because shes so sensitive but Naruto doesn't listen . she feels him **

**begin to scratch her hips, she looks back as he speeds his passe to an inhuman rate. she sees his eyes turn red and his nail turn **

**into claws. shes still at her climax the whole time never feeling this much pleasure at once her body isn't reacting well. she passes **

**out in the middle of Naruto fucking her ass. She wakes up to Naruto passed out on the floor exhausted , she notices she has cum all **

**over herself even more than she had before. she wondered how long she was out for or if Naruto even remembers this whole ordeal. **

**still very sensitive she can barely stand. as she gathers her clothes she heads for the front door. Naruto wakes up hours later and **

**notices that Temari is gone, so he gets dressed to begin his day of training. he goes out and as he reaches one part of the woods to **

**his surprise he sees Temari with a devilish look in her eye...**

**Plzzz r&r  
**


End file.
